Girl Down the Street
by amazinginvisiblegirl
Summary: Chaliece moves to La Push with her mom and meets the pack. one stands out in particular. Seth imprint story.
1. Meeting the Neighbors, and Seth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**So, I basically changed almost everything, welcome to my New World. If you hate my writing please suggest what I can do to fix it. This includes, but is not limited to, terrible characters, messed up plot, grammar and spelling. **

"Mom how long are we going to be here?" I asked, slumping into a one of the chairs surrounding our kitchen table.

"I don't know sweetie. However long La Push Elementary needs me I guess." She said looking over her class list. First she said a month. Then it turned to nine months. Now it was undecided.

"Does that mean I have to go to the high school here?"

"Yes. Chaliece, I know you miss our old neighborhood but this is only temporary. I promise." she looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. Right." I whispered, pulling on my sunglasses to hide my dark blue eyes.

"Chaliece?"

"Yeah mom?"

"We are going to go meet our neighbors now."

"Are you for serious? Mom, I am not sure you noticed but it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"Serious as a heart attack baby. Okay, first on the right are the Millers"

We headed out the door into the pounding rain, opening my umbrella as I went. It had been a, "surprise! We are moving to the rainiest place on the Olympic peninsula!" present. It was clear plastic with different colored polka dots on it. I liked being able to see the rain splashing on it.

We got there and knocked on the door. A pretty dark haired lady answered . We made the necessary introductions and moved on to the next house. And then the next house and the next. At the last house on my mother's list a very tall man with black hair just like everyone else we had met answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Janie Morris and this is my daughter Chaliece." Mom said offering her hand for him to shake. He ignored the gesture.

"Hi." I nearly whispered looking down at my soaking wet orange cons.

"We just moved into the neighborhood and wanted to get to know everyone."

"Well hello then, my name is Jacob. My dad is Billy, do you want to come in?" my mom nudged me, a sign to take off my glasses and we followed him into his living room where there was a group of very tall, dark haired men. One man was in a wheelchair he looked older than the rest. This I assumed to be Billy.

"Dad, this is Janie and Chaliece they moved in down the street. Janie, Chaliece, this is my dad Billy." After a pause he introduced the rest. "And the guys, Jared, Paul, Sam and Embry. And Seth" he added as a boy walked in with a coke in his hand.

"Seth, this is Chaliece and her mom Janie. They moved in down the street." the coke carrier, Seth, was staring at me in disbelief. The rest of the guys were staring at him in shock. I quickly pulled my glasses back on and tucked my long red hair behind my ears.

"H-hi Chaliece, Janie" he muttered quickly and sat down. still staring.

Soon after the incident we left.

"Stay away from the weird one Chaliece, I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"Fine with me."


	2. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"Chaliece, the door is for you!" Mom came into the kitchen shaking her head. "It's that odd boy we met yesterday, Seth." she whispered.

I went to the door putting on my sunglasses as I went.

"Hey Chaliece!" He smiled and looked at me like I was the only girl to ever exist.

"Hey, you're Seth right?" I asked hesitantly, trying to think of a way to get rid of him.

"Yeah that's me. I was wondering, we wanted to know if you were busy tonight. Cause we are getting a group together to see a movie in Forks and figured you could meet some more people." Seth muttered looking past me.

"Well, I don't think we have any plans at all. As long as you're home by eleven, baby." Mom said rushing up the stairs with a load of laundry. Seth smiled at me and my heart started pounding.

"We'll pick you up at eight." His smile was so sincere, I shivered. How could he be so happy about someone he had just met?

At seven thirty I stumbled down the stairs in jeans, my favorite orange cons and a white t-shirt, trying to tie a ribbon around the end of my french braid. I found some sandwich materials and tried to eat ignoring the spiders crawling around in my stomach. Every time I thought about Seth my heart skipped a beat. In a bad, scary way. Right on the dot of eight he knocked on my door.

I could not remember for the life of me what movie we saw or if I even enjoyed it. All of the guys I had met at Jake's house were there. They gave me the creeps. They all looked so much alike. Thankfully, my mother called after the movie asking me to come home.

"I have to go, Seth. My mom needs me at home."

"Alright, I will take you. Thanks for coming, I thought the movie was pretty good. Did you like it?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

"You only guess? Must not have been that impressive then. What kind of movies do you like then?"

"Well, I am more of a horror girl. But after that, Audrey Hepburn. And third would be sappy romances." I should stop. This guy is a total weirdo. He sees me once and tries so hard to get to know me.

"That's great! I love horror. But I don't exactly know who Audrey Hepburn is." No, we could never be friends. I was silent the rest of the drive home.

"Thanks, I had fun."

"Goodbye Chaliece!" He called to my back as I booked it inside.

"How did it go?" My mother asked from the kitchen table.

"Fine, you were right. Seth is pretty weird."

"I don't want you to spend to much time with all of those guys Chaliece. You should get to know some girls your age too."

"There aren't that many around mom. I can't help that."

"You're right I suppose, they seem okay I guess. I just want you to be careful, they are all so big and they give me the heebie jeebies."

"Can do." I started to head up the stairs but my mom called me back.

"I unpacked the rest of the movies. How does Breakfast at Tiffany's sound?" Just the thing to get my mind off everything. I love my mother she knows me so well. "And the computers have been set up too. Emmaline wants to video-chat tomorrow."

"Emmaline? That's awesome! I love you mom."

"I love you too." I knew she did. Despite moving me from Seattle to no-where-ville. She was doing what she thought best.


	3. Cliff Diving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Early in the morning my mom knocked on my bedroom door. I squinted at the bright sunlight flooding my room.

"Chaliece, Seth is at the door for you. Again." She whispered through her teeth. I got out of bed and tripped down the stairs trying to make my hair look a little less like a mane. Seth was sitting on the couch in the small living room waiting.

"Hey Chaliece. How was your sleep?" He asked glancing at the tangled mess of hair.

"Oh, pretty good." I replied pulling at a loose strand.

"Well, we are going cliff diving today since it's so sunny and wondered if you wanted to come?" He smiled making my heart pound and gestured at his swim trunks.

"Mom, do we have any plans?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Nope!"

"I'd like that I guess. Give me ten minutes." I said heading up the stairs. I brushed my hair and swept it into a messy ponytail and pulled on my swimsuit and shorts.

"Are you sure we have no plans today mom?" I asked from her doorway.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really don't. Today I'm working on decorations for my room. If you want to cut it short though,"

"I do! What do you need?" I whispered.

"Just come back around four to help me unpack."

"Will do mom!" I called heading down the stairs. "I have to be back at four" A flash of disappointment crossed Seth's face but he recovered quickly.

"Alright, let's go!"

"first you have to bend your knees..." Seth was trying to explain all the techniques, but I was not paying attention to that. The distance from us to the water seemed way to far to survive.

"Chaliece? Chaliece, are you listening to me?" I could tell he was joking. At least, he didn't _look _mad.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Kinda, sorta, well...not really.

"Well, you should be ready then." he raised his eyebrows, his smile challenging me. "On your mark. Get set. Dive!" we jumped into the icy water. It knocked my breath out of my body and my muscles seized up. But it was fine because I had been perfectly weightless, my body flooded with adrenaline. When my lungs started to complain, I splashed to the surface. Seth was already there, watching me like a blind man seeing green. I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Can we go again?" scared as i had been, cliff diving was amazing, it was flying, it was freedom.

"Definitely." After that first time the guys and Seth took me diving almost every day, I forgot about Seth's ongoing weirdness and what my mother said about being careful. As I advanced to higher and higher points on the cliff, all of us became better friends. They thought I was very brave. Apparently, some of the girlfriends wouldn't go anywhere near the cliffs. Soon enough I was jumping off the top with the rest of them. I could even do a couple of front flips before hitting the water. It is the best feeling in the world, and I became addicted.


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Seth POV

I jerked into a sitting position, sweat streaming down my body and my breath coming out in deep gasps. Ever since I had seen Chaliece in Jake's living room I had been happy. She brightened every day. She made me laugh. I knew that I had imprinted but no matter how great my day was, nightmares plagued every moment I spent trying to sleep. No matter how tired, I wake up after a dream where the only thing I remember are Chaliece's wide scared eyes.

"Hey little brother, you okay?" the guys think she has anger issues but really her heart is breaking. Before the "Incident," she was the sweetest girl I knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leelee. I just keep having these dreams." I shook my head as if I could shake away the dream.

"Chaliece?"

"Yeah. She is always so scared. I think it's because of my furry little problem."

"No way, she is your imprint. When you decide to tell her, I bet she will accept it right off. So don't worry, go back to sleep." She started to sing like she had when I was little. Her beautiful voice lulled me to sleep. For the first time in weeks I did not have the dream.


	5. Class Schedules

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chaliece POV

The summer seemed to go so slowly, I barely noticed time was actually passing. My mom grew accustomed to Seth's presence at our house and so did I . He didn't seem nearly as creepy as when we had first met the guys, now that I actually knew him. In fact, Seth made everyday seem like the very first day of summer, when everything is new and exciting. One morning he looked very grim as I opened the door. His usual ecstatic smile was hidden behind a mask of gloom.

"Whats wrong?" I asked hesitantly twisting my hands together. He held up a bunch of multicolored papers.

"I got my papers yesterday. Senior year starts in two weeks!" He cut the charade and scooped me into a huge hug his smile brightening the whole room. "Only one year of high school left. What a relief." He slumped onto the couch pulling me down beside him.

"Oh, you lucky dog!" He looked at me startled, then relaxed and took my hand. I pulled away quickly but it didn't faze him. Him touching me went way past my comfort zone and made me feel the old creepiness.

"Do you have yours yet?" He asked, I checked the "In" box on the kitchen table and lo and behold there was a thick envelope addressed to me. I ripped it open and started shuffling through the many papers to find my schedule. I scanned down the list of subjects and sighed in relief.

"Yeah I did." I flopped next to him on the couch and swiped his schedule.

"Whoa. You're taking tons of art courses." I remarked. "I only have orchestra as an arts credit."

"I didn't know you played an orchestra instrument. And you're in chamber too. You must be good." He took his schedule back, folded all the papers together and stuffed them in his back pocket.

"I guess I'm okay. I play bass, and cello as a second instrument. I wanted to use all my credits for sciences but I still had to have one last arts credit to graduate."

"Oh, so marine biologists don't need art huh?"

"No, they don't. The ocean is their museum. The mysterious depths their concert hall," I replied. "Guess I don't really need you then, Mr. Artist." Even though I had been teasing, he looked hurt. Like I had ripped his heart out. He shook it off but I could still see hesitation in his eyes.

"Well then, today lets do something I know you'll love." I ran upstairs to grab my umbrella and tell my mom goodbye. Though it was almost ten she was still sleeping after a late night of completing decorations for her classroom.

"Mom?" I called opening the door softly.

"Mrghphm?"

"Seth is here, we are going to see the tide pools!"

"Don't fall in..." She mumbled sleepily.


	6. Too Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chaliece POV

"How did you become an artist Seth. I think i would pin you as a jock, playing football or basketball. The really tall, muscly, manly high school things to do." Looking at him that is exactly what I would pin him as. He was such a contradiction to the high school norm. Although it felt weird to admit, even to myself, I hoped he would let me sit with him at lunch.

Seth POV

Chaliece is so graceful. Even though she is paying more attention to me than the path, she does not trip or stumble.

"My dad died before my sophomore year and things got really weird. I didn't know how to handle it, I was going insane. Then Jake stepped in and filled the brother role Leah can't. He taught me all about engines of all sorts. How to fix, and build, and improve them. Every time we worked I got a fuzzy, happy feeling. For a long time I couldn't name it. Then one day I got that cartoon light bulb above my head. I just like to make things. Create something out of a pile of junk. So junior year I finished all my required credits and am sailing on to art school in twelve months." Chaliece stopped walking and I very nearly ran into her.

"Seth, you're incredible. Did you know that? If I ever lost my mother," A shiver jarred her body and I couldn't help putting my arm around her. The moments I physically was in contact with her a fire flowed between our bodies. She always pretended not to notice. "Thanks, now get off of me, you are to hot!" She said as she shrugged out from under my arm.

"Oh I know." I winked at her but she just laughed and continued walking. I wondered if she felt anything beyond friendship for me. I could be anything she wanted, but I would always feel more than friendship. It hurt to think that is all she could ever want.

"So, are we there yet?" Her twinkling eyes locked on to mine, like nothing had happened.

"Almost!" I had to jog a little to catch up to her but when I did I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Seth! what are you doing put me down!" her delicate fists pounded on my back but she laughed too, so I figured she was alright with it. "Are we there now, CaveBeast."

"Yeah. Now we are here. Close your eyes."

"What? no way! I have waited all day for this!"

"An hour."

"Whatever."

"Close your eyes and I'll put you down."

"Fine. They're closed."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Yes, yes all of that!"

"Alright, careful it's kind of slippery." Not that I would ever let her fall. I set her on her feet and turned her toward the pool. "Alright. You can look now." Her long, dark eyelashes opened revealing her dark blue eyes. My heart had a convulsion.

"Seth, it, it's beautiful. This is the best thing anyone has done for me."

"You're welcome, but it's not like I made them myself."

"Well, well. If it isn't little Sethy and his newest fling." An unmistakeable voice jeered from behind me.

"Cayt." I turned around and moved between her and Chaliece.

"Why, Sethy doll. Aren't you happy to see me?" Her tongue caressed her fangs and her blood red eyes shot daggers at Chaliece.

"Can't really say that I am."

"No? Well, I sure am happy to see her, unprotected in these, rather _dry_ woods."

"You think i would leave her unprotected?"

"Oh, please. I know all about you and your furry friends. I just don't find you much of a, ah, threat."

"You're wrong. We could turn you to ashes."

"No, cupcake. You're wrong. And it's her fault. No, no don't shake your head at me. I can feel the tie between you, taste it even. Better watch where she steps, Pup." When she was gone I heard Chaliece stumble around a little bit.

"Seth?" Chaliece carefully sat on the sharp rocks by the pool. I walked to her side and put my hand on her shoulder. Her delicate fingers feeling for mine. She wouldn't look at what she was doing, or even at the vast array of life in the tide pools. Everything seemed gone to her. "What did that girl do to me?"


	7. Blind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Chaliece POV

"I, I don't know Chaliece. Here, I have to get you back home, we have to see Billy." Seth picked me up and I locked my arms around his neck.

"Billy? What does he know? I want to go home, I want my mother!"

"I can't take you there, we have to see Billy first." He is such an insufferable, infuriating, loser!

"Why? Tell me now Seth! Get me home, I want my mother!" I just wanted to go home, and Seth wouldn't let me, he didn't understand the hurt. Cayt made my eyes hurt and not stop. And she took my sight. How did that even happen? Seth did not understand any of it. My anger grew until I could taste it, slightly metallic and burning through my body.

"Not now Chaliece! He knows Cayt. That is all I will tell you for now, alright?" My anger was still coursing through me, but Seth's fear and frustration let me ignore it, briefly.

"Okay, I trust you, Seth. Please hurry, my eyes hurt! I want to see!" I closed my indifferent eyes and leaned against him, letting my tears fall down my face and my nose run.

"Are we there?" Seth had stopped running, and was opening a creaky door.

"Yeah, Jake? Billy?"

"In the kitchen Seth!" It was Jake. We headed in there and Seth settled me into a chair. "Billy is watching a baseball game in the living room. I will get him."I heard Jake and Seth leave the room. I could hear them all whispering in the next room. But not loud enough for me to catch anything. Soon I could hear Billy's wheelchair coming.

"Chaliece, I need you to tell me what happened." This was Billy's voice. I was glad he was asking me and not just going on whatever Seth had said. Billy always had my respect because he showed respect for everyone else. I began to cry again and a wad of tissues were pressed into my hand

"Seth and I were at the tide pools, I was looking into them when I heard a voice. Seth called her Cayt. I could hear them but the conversation started to get fuzzy, like I was underwater, and everything around me kept getting more and more dark, I felt like I was drowning. My eyes burned, I tried to shut my them, but I couldn't. And then she was gone. I could hear Seth okay but my eyes still hurt and I still can't see. Please, tell me what's going on Billy, please!"

"I need to tell you a story Chaliece." At first I didn't believe him. Vampires and werewolves were not in the core curriculum for health or zoology. But nothing else made sense. "Seth is one of the pack Chaliece, so are most of the other boys your age in La Push, Jake is going to carry you out to Seth, you won't be able to see him, but you can pet him. He won't bite." Billy chuckled a little bit at his joke and Jake carried me outside. Seth was a giant shaggy werewolf. He must have been at least the size of a large horse. His ears were so soft, and it made me giggle when his breath tickled my palm.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I whispered in he enormous dog ear. Seth just shook his giant head and left. I stumbled without him to lean on but someone caught me.

"It's me, I am going to take you home now, okay?" Jake got me into a car and headed towards my house even though it was only down the street it was far less suspicious if my mother saw than him carrying me. "Is your mom home?"

"Yes"

"You are going to need to make sure she does not find out about any of this. She cannot help you and the less she knows the better." My eyes flooded with tears again, it was nice though. The burning seemed to ease when I was teary.

"Okay, you will have to carry me Jake, I can't get around the boxes and this new house yet. But walk lightly, she has good hearing and will notice the difference if you don't."

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as Jake carried me in. I could feel him weaving through the many boxes.

"Hi baby, I was just watching the graduation tape from my class last year, I'll start dinner now!" She got distracted easily. Which is why unpacking had taken more than two months.

"Okay!" Jake quickly hopped up the stairs. "The room on the right." I whispered so mom wouldn't hear.

"Do not try to leave your room, pretend to be sick have her bring you dinner, Seth will come later." Jake settled me in bed and got a few extra blankets from my closet.

"Okay, thank you Jake." but he had already left, leaving my window wide open.


	8. Seth's Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

"Dinner is ready Liece!" Here comes the hard part, where should I look? Should I just stare out my window? Yeah, then she wouldn't wonder what was on the wall or her shirt.

"Mom, I really don't feel good, could you just bring me a tray please?"

"Yes!" I hunkered down amongst my pillows and felt for Zo, my stuffed rabbit. I hugged her to me, waiting.

"Oh, Liece, oh, my baby! You must be hurting badly, your eyes are red and teary! Here is your tray, do you want anything else?"

"No, I know you still have things to do mom, go ahead I am fine."

"Alright, just holler." She left and I wondered what she had made for me. I felt around a bit and nearly knocked over a glass, it was one of the tall ones, with stripes. I hoped it was the blue one. I took a sip. Orange juice.

"Thanks again mom!" I hollered down.

"Anytime, baby!" I felt for my a utensil and found a knife and fork.

"Oh boy." I gently poke at the food on my plate. I heard gentle knocking and wondered what my mother was getting up to.

"Chaliece, Seth is here, I'm just going to send him up!"

"Ok!" His heavy footsteps and the creaking of the floorboards outside my door announced his arrival.

"Chaliece, I am so sorry this is all my fault are you feeling any better at all?"

"No, not really. My eyes, they won't stop. They just hurt and hurt, I can't think about very much else." I sighed and poke my plate again." What exactly am I supposed to be eating?"

"It is eggs, sausage, and hash browns. Breakfast for dinner, it's your favorite. I will cut it up then you can feed yourself." He remembered that? My mother and Seth are saints. He remembered that I loved breakfast, but only at night. My mother must have had something already made, but fixed this when she saw how much pain I was in.

"What color is my cup?"

"Dark blue, the stripes are light blue." Mom knew it was my favorite.

"Thank you. Did she bring up ketchup?"

"No, I will get it."

"Thanks." When he was gone I burst into tears again, loving that it seemed to mute the burning in my eyes a little bit.

"What kind of person can't even cut up their own food?" I wondered, I knew blind people found ways to work around the difficulty. But I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself get used to this, marine biologists have to be able to see. I had to fix this.

"She said you really must be sick, forgetting to remind her to get ketchup."

"It's not every day I get blinded by a vampire."

"I will fix this Chaliece, I promise." He said shaking the bottle and handing it to me.

"Why, Seth? I know we are friends, good friends, but why? Why do you care _so_ much? Maybe the pain will go away by itself, but I do not think you can help, you can't do anything. I don't need you." I blamed him in my heart, though logic told me that was wrong. My head said I didn't need or want him near me. My heart said that was wrong, although my thoughts would vehemently argue that.

"I never thought you needed me, you are too strong and too independent. If you really want me to leave, I will go. But you will have to tell me everyday, because I will come back tomorrow and the next day and the day after that, because_ I _need _you_ Chaliece. I can't let you go."

"Seth, I don't know what to say." I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand. "There are tissues in the top drawer of that dresser. Thanks. Seth, I don't know if I like you, or love you, or hate you. You kept a lot of big things from me. If I knew the risk, I could have paid more attention to what was going on, we could have avoided this whole mess, we could have, "

"No, Cayt would have found you. Because of me, you smell like Seth the werewolf. I'm really sorry it's all my fault and I will fix it." My heart forgave him, and my head gave in. To tired to fight anymore.

"You said that. I need to be alone but would you come back tomorrow please? Maybe I will be fine and we can go cliff diving!" I couldn't say he was forgiven. It was the best I could do.

"I don't think so Chaliece. But I will come. Jake will probably stop by too."

"Bye Seth."

"Goodnight Chaliece." He closed my door behind him and didn't think I could hear, but I did.

"I think I might, maybe, love you too Seth."


	9. Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**This story is not going to be any happier for a very long time. So, brace yourselves. Critique my writing please, errors of spelling and grammar and also charactor or plot flaws.**

The next day I was no better. But Seth came early and tried to make me happy.

"Your mom is gone, I could take you downstairs to listen to a movie."

"Fine, just hold my hand okay? I can still walk." We curled up on the couch and when Seth tried to pull his hand away I wouldn't let go.

"Chaliece, are you alright? You're gripping my hand really tight."

"Am I hurting you?"

"Of course not, but I am confused." Of course. I was being such a door knob. But no one outside the pack could know the whole story, I couldn't live a lie. And none of them would ever go behind Seth's back and visit me alone. Anyway, they could never feel for me the way Seth does.

"I just need to know you are still here. I can't see you, and I could not stand to be alone. I need you here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Seth still seemed pretty bewildered, but he was able to escape for the moment by opening the door for Jake.

"How's it, Red?"

"Hi, Jake. What's going on? Does Billy have any ideas?"

"Seth didn't tell you?" There was a pause in which I assumed Seth made a "cut it out" gesture. "She has a right to know Seth. Chaliece, Billy told you the legends, so you know that vampires can have extra abilities and he thinks that Cayt's gift is to take. He believes since she took your sight, Cayt is the only one who can give it back. We are all working on finding her, but there haven't been any signs of a vampire for months and she left no clues yesterday. Things are very grim, Billy suggests you look for ways to cope with the blindness in case she doesn't show up again."

"No."

"Chaliece, Billy really thinks,"

"Jacob, you do not understand. I can't be a marine biologist if I cannot see. Observation is a critical element. I will get my sight back if I have to track Cayt down myself."

"I understand where you are coming from Chaliece, but in the meantime you should find a way to tell your mom. Maybe the optometrist could tell us exactly what is going wrong."

"I will think on it."

"Bye then, take care of her Seth."

"Of course I will."

"Goodbye Jacob." When he was gone I turned to seth. "I refuse to tell my mother about your...wolf side or Cayt." I would not let something happen to my mother, if it kills me to keep this secret from her, so be it.

"That's fine."

"I am going to tell her the sun was really bright and I stared at it for to long. She won't believe it, but it will get me to a doctor."

"It's a good plan."

"What time is it?"

"Two thirty."

"She will be home any minute. Please leave now."

"What? Half an hour ago you were holding my hand and asking me to stay, now you want me to leave for a time that is going to be very hard for you?"

"Seth, please leave. I know this is hard and you blame yourself and I don't want that. Or your pity. My mom will be home and I won't be alone. Everything will be fine."

"Of course I blame myself! It _is_ my fault Chaliece."

"What?"

"It's my fault. Cayt was only born as a vampire a year ago. She was my girlfriend and I told her about everything, despite every warning. It was stupid, but I thought I was in love. Anyway, she didn't believe any of the vampire stuff and started going out into the woods and cutting herself to attract one. I tried to stop her, but her plan worked. A group of them found her and I was to late to stop them entirely. For days she writhed in pain, when she realized what had happened she blamed me. She vowed she would take the most important thing in the world from me."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You are the most important person that has ever and will ever come into my life Chaliece. I love you like I never loved Cayt, and she hates me for that. But she blames you. I don't know what she is planning next, but I guarantee that I will be there to stop her."

"Seth," I didn't even know what to say, we hadn't even graduated from high school for goodness sakes. But I knew that everything he said was true, and I felt it would never change. "I think this could be the start of something beautiful." He wiped away the tears that were beginning to be constant.

"Your mom is home."

"Here we go."

"Are you home Liece?" She called from the front door.

"In here mom, Seth came to watch a movie."

"Hello Seth."

"Hello Ms. Morris."

"Chaliece? Why are you crying, baby?" Oh, so she noticed. At least I didn't have to initiate the conversation or it might never have happened.

"My eyes really hurt mom, something happened this morning and I haven't seen anything since. Will you please call the doctor?" Not the original plan. Jake would just be happy I said anything. He had no faith in my recovery.

"Of course, Seth I think we are going to have to go out to Seattle, can you find her shoes and a jacket while I call someone?" Seth got up and my mom flipped through the phone book. "Hmm, no, Carol did not like him at all. Oh! Here we are, I found someone Chaliece! Gee, I hope they're open," She began to dial and set up an appointment with the receptionist. "Alright, Seth are you available to accompany us?" He handed me my shoes, I was grateful for the brief moment of normalcy, this small thing I could accomplish by feel.

"Yes ma'am, I will get some blankets and her pillow. I have a feeling we will be there for a while."

"Thank you so much." I felt my mom's cool hand in mine. I got to my feet and she handed me my jacket. "He might be a little weird, but he is a good boy." She whispered. He heard anyway I was sure.

"He is."

"Alright to the car, here are some tissues. Seth, Can you carry her? Don't you look at me like that, I know you could walk Chaliece but no more injuries will happen on my watch." Seth cringed, nothing more would happen on his watch either.

Seth wrapped me in his warm arms and carried me out to the car. My blanket and pillow were on the floor and from the back he handed me something else.

"I found this on your bed and thought you might need her." It was Zo, my old stuffed rabbit. I hugged her tight against my chest and put my face on her soft ears.

"Thank you Seth. You really thought of everything."

"Here we go kids." My mother started the car and we were off. I don't think that she had sped a day in her life until then.

We actually had to go to an ophthalmologist, he used a bunch of different tests supposedly, with charts and lighting and who knows what else. It's not like I could see any of it. He had no good news.

"Ms. Morris, Chaliece, there is nothing I can see that would be causing you such pain. Tears could indicate an abnormality with your cornea but there isn't one. You may have an optic glioma, an eye tumor. " So I was scanned and my eyeballs poked and prodded in the "Does this hurt?" "Yes." manner. None of the tests gave us the answer we craved. Eventually, they could only set up another appointment, tell me to take Motrin for pain relief and call if anything changes. Have a nice day. I fell asleep in the car on the way home. I suppose Seth carried me inside to my bed and my mother woke me up long enough for me to change into pajamas.

The next day broke with a lightning storm. I had always loved storms but now I appreciated the violence of the lashing rain on my window and the booming thunder that now made my heart jump so much more. I could still hear this storm. I made my way down the stairs which was not so hard holding on to the rail. But at the bottom I met my match, a medium sized box filled with packing peanuts. For a while I thought about crawling back into my bed, but steel had entered my soul. I continued on my hands and knees feeling for boxes until I had reached the front door. The rain felt so good on my skin, I layed out in the the grass and listened to the thunderstorm.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Can't you see it's dangerous?"

"Who is that? Cayt?"

"Yes, doll face that is my name. So, how is the sweet little invalid doing today?"

"Just fine thank you."

"Oh? Well then, I am most certainly not doing my job well. Oh, here comes Sethy, I will see you around Liece-y-Weice-y." All I heard were his huge paws and his growls, louder than the thunder. And then he was gone. I knew he was chasing her for me, but now these tears were emotional. Welling up from my heart because he had promised. It was broken, I had been all alone.


	10. Imprint

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own Twilight.**

The rain had stopped but my tears had not. Alone, alone, alone. Seth promised me he would be there and he wasn't. I was a fool to have believed him. Alone. And that sickening excuse for a girl was going to get it if it was the last thing I would do. The next time she tried to torment me, she might not survive to regret it. Seth, why did you leave me? I thought maybe, that I could, but he left me. All alone.

"Chaliece? Are you okay? She didn't do anything to you did she."

"Go away."

"I won't." He sat down by me and put his arm around my shoulder. "I am sorry I wasn't here but we were all out looking for her, I can't believe she had the nerve to come anywhere near you."

"You promised me Seth. You broke that. I will not forgive you." His warmth felt nice, after my exposure to the rain and Cayt's poisonous assault, but it was not enough.

"Don't Liece, please. Please do not make me go away. I know I screwed up, I should have told the guys I could not be there, I should have known she wouldn't come near you with me around again, I should have been watching out for you." And just like that he was forgiven. He was so defeated, so sad. I love him, I needed to make me happy. So it was my turn to make a promise. And I am much better at keeping them than Seth is.

"Seth, it's okay. I am not mad at you, none of this is you fault it's all Cayt and I am scared. I don't know what she is going to do to me next, or to you. Seth, I love you, and I promise that I will never make you leave." Tears were pouring down my face but his warm, rough hands wiped them away.

"I love you too." He pulled me into a hug but something started clawing at the back of my mind that I had not thought of before.

"Wait, Seth, you remember when Billy told me the legends right?"

"Yeah, of course. If you hadn't been hurt everyone would have been complaining that you didn't have to attend a bonfire to hear them."

"What am I going to do when you find her Seth?"

"What? Who is her?"

"_Her, _Seth. Your imprint. I can't lose you. I think I would die." He started chuckling a little bit, but wiped away more of my tears and answered softly with understanding.

"You are my imprint Chaliece. Which is one reason Cayt hates you so much. She is beginning to understand exactly how tightly we are bound. You don't have to worry about anyone else, ever."

"How could I not have known? I can be so stupid sometimes." I shook my head gently at myself.

"Chaliece, you are not stupid! No one would have guessed that, I should have told you sooner but I was scared. The imprints of some of the other guys have had very negative reactions and I couldn't have handled that, you are so vulnerable right now, it would have killed me if you denied my protection."

"I think it would have killed me if you had listened to me, and left."

"Billy says that our bond is stronger than most for that reason."

"What reason?"

"Any of the pack would become a shadow if their imprint left them, they would be in wolf form the majority of their time, possibly forever to get away from the pain. They would be dead to the world. And their imprints love them so much more than anyone else on Earth. But usually, they would be able to recover, after time. You could not. You are so special, more than you realize Chaliece."

"I don't quite understand."

"Billy says it's more like we imprinted on each other, than me imprinting on you."

"So it's not me, it's us."

"What do you crazy kids think you are doing out there? Get inside right now, or I will...give you my lesson on the letter D. Oh, that's not very good is it, just come in. I made a chocolate cake for breakfast!"

"Really?"

"Yes, just go with it." So he helped me walk inside.

"I guess this means we will be eating breakfast for dinner tonight?"

"Probably, if there is anything I like more than dessert for breakfast, it's breakfast for dinner."


	11. Daily

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. **

**Review!**

**Seth POV**

"Are you okay man?" Jake asked thumping my back. I had fallen asleep at my kitchen table.

"Yes, I suppose I'm fine. I am just worried. You know that Jake. This is the first time I have been home all week. I needed some new clothes to keep at her house. Janie has been so good about letting me stay there."

"She's a great person. Leah just got off patrol, she didn't find anything. Cayt must be gone."

"She is here. Think about it, if her "power" is to take. She could just take back any signs she left away with her. I gotta get back to Chaliece, Janie is giving her a guide dog and her first braille books today."

"The dog won't like you."

"It has to. Besides, she needs this. For protection and just to get around. As hard as it is for me to admit, I can't always be with her. For now anyways."

"You are a good man Seth. You've grown up a lot this past week and a half." Jake chuckled to himself. "Paul should take a leaf out of your book."

"I guess. See you around Jake."

When I got to Chaliece's house I could smell her guide dog. A German Shepherd named Daily. He was big and mostly black. I hoped he could do for her what I could not.

"Hey guys." I called.

"In the kitchen Seth!" Janie answered.

"Hurry Seth! Daily is so cute I just love him!" Chaliece was kneeling on the floor with her arms around his neck. "We start training on tomorrow, isn't that exciting Daily? Huh?" Her smile was so big as she played with him. For the first time in a while, I thought we might be able to get through this.

Much to my surprise Daily didn't even notice my entrance. He sniffed the air, wrinkled his nose, and put his attentions right back on Chaliece. He was perfect for her.

"But he's not as cute as me." Chaliece got up and walked with her hands out to me. Her hair smelled like oranges.

"Of course not silly! I love you both." I hugged her freezing body to me, knowing it was true. Our love could not be broken by the efforts of Cayt or anyone else.

**Chaliece POV**

I received my guide dog Daily a few days before school started. Our instructor would come for the next few days and then to school to train for the last half of school and then for a while after. I was nervous. I would have a horde of people helping me, but I didn't want to make a scene on my very first day. And what if they have no braille textbooks? Or what if I couldn't remember where all the turns were? What if people made fun of me? And what should I wear? That last question was solved by Leah of all people.

"I know you are nervous for your first day, but your mom said I could take you out and find some nice clothes. She said she wasn't hip enough." She laughed and Seth took my hand.

"Thank you Leah."

"Anytime. You are officially one of the few people around here I like." She became my best girl friend. I trusted her to make me look nice and Seth said she did well.

On Sunday night, the night before my first day, I was having trouble sleeping. Daily had his wet nose in my hand. I knew he wouldn't sleep till I did. He was perfect and smart. Training had been going very well the last few days. His constant attentions were a great source of comfort. When he padded away and began to growl I knew something was very wrong.

"What's this? You got yourself a guide dog, how sweet."

"Please go away Cayt. You've done enough."

"No. No, It is never enough. You want to know why? First that mutt gets me turned into a vampire,"

"That is your own fault Cayt, and you know it."

"He should never have said anything to me! He ignored the council of his elders on a foolish immature whim. I am not his imprint. I should never have known!"

"He didn't cut your arms and drop you in front of a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires!"

"He saved me! I wanted to die. And now I am left with this abhorrent excuse for an existence. And then, to add insult to injury, he falls in love with you. You're beautiful, I will grant you that. With your pale complexion, those dark blue eyes and sleek red hair. He never did like my curly black mane. But when I am through with you, you won't be quite so pretty. And you will beg for death, just like I did." Something in me started twisting then, unwinding and twisting back. Soon it began to hurt, I writhed there on my bed, with Daily's barking and my screams crowding together.

"Seth! Seth where are you?" I cried and then he was there, holding me in his arms. "She changed my DNA Seth. Everything that I am and she changed it! We have got to talk to Billy!" I managed to say between sobs.

"Okay, after school tomorrow, I promise." We cried together until my mom came in.

"I heard Daily, what's wrong, baby?" She was so worried, her love eased some of my grief.

"My eyes just really hurt sometimes mom."


	12. The Night Before

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

**Seth POV**

"Hey there Sethy."

"Get out, Cayt." A growl ripped through my throat, and the need to shift began to spread through my limbs.

"Oh calm down, dog. I came to warn you. I'm only being nice." She smiled syrupy sweet, I quenched my rage in order to listen. Anything to help Chaliece.

"Warn me about what? You can't possibly be feeling guilt." The monster in me wanted out and I had to do something to suppress it, this taunting would do nothing more than irk her. I proceded to put my paint brush down and wipe my hands on the towel hanging off of my easel.

"What's going to happen to her tomorrow. I assume you have figured I can take, but I also give. When I'm in a particularly good mood." She smiled at me again but quickly moved on when I stared blankly back. "I've given your sweetheart Epilepsy. Secondary Generalized Seizures to be exact. Straight from me to her genes. It will begin in her temporal lobe with only a feeling of fear, maybe nausea. I haven't expiramented much yet. And will then proceed to loss of consciousness and then clonic movements. That's jerking to you idiot."

My vision went black, the rage consumed every part of me. Fear for Chaliece and of Cayt's uncontrollable power became to much and I lunged at the monster, shifting in the process.

"I'll be going then I guess." A brief moment of fear flashed in her eyes and she was gone before I could reach her. Without a scent I could not track her so I changed back and dug through a bin to find some jeans.

"What were you doing in the garage Seth?"

"Painting, mom. Where's the phone I have got to call Chaliece."

"But I heard voices..."

"It was the radio mom. Where's the phone?"

"You shouldn't call her this late Seth. You both have school tomorrow. Go to bed."

"Mom! It's an emergency! Please, just, where's the phone?"

"Right here..." She handed me the phone, her tired eyes fully of worry. I went to my room and closed the door. I ran my fingers through my hair waiting for someone to pick up.

"Pick up, pick up, come on, please pick, Ms. uh right, Janie. I know Chaliece must be asleep but I really need to talk to her."

_Right now?_

"It's very important."

_Yes, hold on a minute please._

"Thank you." I waited for what seemed like an age, but her bright voice filled me with a feeling of being whole.

_Seth? What's going on? Is something wrong?_

"I love you Chaliece." Her amused giggle broke my seriousness.

_Is that all you called for Seth?_

"Well, no. But I just,"

_I love you too._

"How do you feel?"

_No worse. Although I miss you being here. Why?_

"I always wonder when I'm away. And, well, Cayt stopped by a minute ago." At this statement Leah barged in and sat down on the floor her eyes wide. "You have Epilepsy Chaliece. Cayt is making you suffer for her own games. I think she's following you, but we can't track her, so I'm not sure."

"We have to do something about her." Leah whispered, I nodded in agreement. "I think we need to pay a visit to Carlisle tomorrow." I nodded again and then focused on Chaliece's breathing. Every few seconds she would sigh deeply.

_What can I do Seth? What does this mean for me? _

"First you will feel fear, or nausea. Then you will black out and then your body will start to convulse."

_Oh Seth, I don't know if I can handle this! _Her sobs filled the phone, Daily whined in the background and Leah also had tears in her eyes.

"I am taking you to see Dr. Cullen the minute a seizure occurs."

_But you aren't in all of my classes Seth._

"No, but between Leah, Jake, and I you will be taken care of. I can promise that for sure. I'm sorry I can't stop her Liece."

_We will get through this too, just like when she first took my sight. It will be hard though. I am glad I have you Seth._

"Without me, you wouldn't be suffering any of this!"

_I would rather be blind and epileptic with you, than perfectly healthy without you Seth. I have to go, my mom is getting upset. Goodbye Seth._

"Bye." When the dial tone rang in my ears I threw the phone across the room.

"It will be okay. I promise."

"The guys have noticed a change in you Leah."

"I am not focused on my own misery anymore. Instead I am learning to choose to find ways I can help Chaliece. It's helping me a lot. Although I do slip sometimes, and dwell on the past. But it's getting better."

"Thank you. You will find someone someday. I'm sure of that."

"I'm not so sure. How do you think Jake and I are getting into the school anyway? We are already graduated."

"Sam."

"I wish he wasn't so darn important."

"I know."

"Sweet dreams little brother."


	13. First Seizure

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

**Seth POV**

"Sam, I need you to get Jake and Leah into school, something's come up with Chaliece, it'll take to long to explain."

"I'll just call the principle."

"Thank you."

Jake joined us before we got to Chaliece's house. She opened the door and I gasped. She was beautiful.

"What? Is something wrong? Did I smear my makeup? My mom had to put it on for me and I might have forgotten and,"

"No! You are perfect, that's all." Her smile made me glow inside.

"Thanks." Her mom brought Daily in his harness and we made our way to the school. We were all quietly watching the pair make their way through the streets, only giving direction when she needed to turn.

"This is the last left, and then the school is across the street." I couldnt' keep my eyes off her, she was so beautiful, and her determination to make this work was so admirable.

"Where is the front office?"

"To the right." Leah said

"Miss? There are no dogs here, oh. Hello, you must be Chaliece, we are so glad you are here. I hope you enjoy your first day here."

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"I'm Mrs. Rabner, I'm the office secretary."

"I will enjoy my day, I hope yours is great as well. This is Seth, he is also a senior. And these are my escorts, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater."

"Ah, yes. Principle Cole notified me of your special circumstances. Here is a map, who will be directing you for today?"

"I will." I said taking the paper, her classes and the fastest routes to them were marked.

"I'm sorry that we are so unprepared, but braille copies of your textbooks should arrive in the next few days. If there is any other way we can help let us know."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Rabner."

"You're welcome."

"She's new." Jake said as we walked away. "She is way more helpful and nice than the last lady."

"I thought so too. I think she handled the situation pretty well." Leah agreed.

"I quite like her." Chaliece said with a smile.

"Your locker is the first one on the corner to your left."

"Wait, Leah where is the restroom? I think I am going to be sick." Daily began to whine and Chaliece's eyes glazed over. I caught her before she hit the ground and ran out with Daily, Jake and Leah close behind. Chaliece's thrashing lasted for three minutes, by then we had all piled into Leah's rather small car and were rushing to the Cullen's. Daily licked her face and hands and at the rate Leah was going we made it to the Cullen's before Chaliece gained consciousness.

Alice was the first out, with Jasper close behind. All of us began to calm down except Daily. Even Jasper could not tear his focus from Chaliece.

"What's wrong Seth? What do you need us to do?"

"Get Carlisle, please." Alice looked over Chaliece's limp form.

"Lay her out on the couch, I'll call him. Esme!" She called up the stairs. The mother figure of the Cullen family was there before we could blink, her eyes worried and full of tears.

"I hope she'll be okay."

Jasper stayed with us, keeping us calm. We were all grateful.

"He's on his way."

"Thank you Alice."

"Anytime Seth."

Carlisle was quick, he ran instead of taking his car.

"She's beautiful Seth."

"I know. what can you do for her?"

"She'll come to in a little while. What exactly happened?"

"A vampire took away her sight and then changed her genes, she has Epilepsy now."

"I think I can be safe in assuming medication will not work. It may even cause a negative reaction. I've never seen anything like this. I don't know where to start."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I do not know. Can you see anything Alice?"

"I am only getting glimpses, Seth is to entwined in her future. The vampire with dark curly hair is the one that did this, correct?"

"Yes."

"She is so full of hate. If we do not catch her soon, Chaliece will be the worse for it."

I looked at Chaliece's face, and my heart burned for her. My heart loved this girl who dared dive off the top of the cliffs with no fear, whose dark blue eyes with streaks of gold drew me, who forgave her tormentor so easily and leaped to conquer every obstacle placed in front of her. I would not lose her.

"Will you be willing to help Carlisle?"

"Yes, I will also call Edward and Bella. They will want to help also." I saw Jake's face become so full of hope at the implication of Reneesmee, his imprint, who would come with her parents. Then he caught me watching and glanced back at Chaliece. He got slightly teary, thinking of what he would do if anything were to happen to Reneesmee.

"Alice and I will do whatever you need." Alice nodded and smiled.

"Cayt will regret the day she messed with our family." Leah said holding Chaliece's hand. Everyone in the room nodded together. Daily yawned and then layed down next to the couch.

"Where am I?" Chaliece asked rubbing her eyes.


	14. Determined

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. **

**Seth POV**

"I brought you to the Cullen's, just like I promised." I pushed Daily out of the way and knelt by the couch to hold her hand. She pulled me close and cupped her hands around my ear.

"It smells weird here. They are special like you, but different. I can tell." The room filled with laughter, Leah and Jake's low wolf laughs and the sweet bells of the vampires. "Yeah, definitely special. Stupid wolf hearing..." She muttered to herself. This time they kept their giggles quiet enough to hide them.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Great!"

"Chaliece, don't you dare lie to me." Her face fell, I looked into her eyes and they were vacant. They were still so beautiful, but between her blindness and pain she wasn't in them anymore.

"What can you expect Seth? I feel shakey and scared, that was a terrible experience. And I bit my tongue." I took a breath to say something but she put her hand over my mouth. ""Don't you dare say sorry. Actually, have you gotten Daily out of his harness yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because he still thinks he's working. Take it off and apologize."

"He's just laying here..."

"Daily?" He jumped up and put his back to her ready to go.

"Fine. I'm sorry Daily." I unstrapped him and Alice let him outside.

"Alright. Now, what are you all planning?" She slowly sat up and crossed her arms. When no one volunteered to answer she sighed deep and angry. "Seth, you better tell my what is going on right this second."

"We are going to catch Cayt. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, the wolves, we will take care of her."

"That's what I thought." She clapped her hands to make sure everyone was paying attention. "Everyone, listen to me. You are not going to fight this vampire." We all looked around at each other, unsure how to respond. Except Alice, who was nodding her head.

"I saw what will happen, I think you should explain though."

"You, saw...?"

"I see the future. Sometimes. It's not always correct."

"Oh. Well, you can't fight her. She takes, folks, and gives. She can take your powers, strength, she might even be able to take away the wolves ability to shift. We cannot fight this enemy. We will have to wait it out. I can handle it. I have Daily, and there are medications for epilepsy."

"I'm not sure you can take the medications, Chaliece. I have never been in a situation like this."

"We can try, it's all we can do for now. Dr. Cullen, thank you for your assistance. I will have my mother take me to the hospital for an official diagnosis and the medications. Seth, please put Daily back in his harness. We have some very hard news to tell my mother. We should probably get her some flowers or chocolates to ease her into it." Everyone just stared at her, well, except Alice. She was getting the Daily.

"I could come up with a strategy Chaliece, I have lots of experience,"

"Not in this area you don't. Sorry Jasper." I got Daily all ready and she stood up and started heading forward.

"Watch out for that wall Chaliece."

"Thanks Alice. Are you all coming?" She loooked around and I rushed to take my place beside her.

"Coming." Leah and Jake said together.

"Goodbye Cullens, and thank you again." She called behind her as we left.

"That girl is special." I heard Alice say.

"Yes, she is." Carlisle agreed. I wish Chaliece could have heard them.

A/N Feel free to leave comments, questions and suggestions. Or reminders, sometimes I do or think about a chapter but don't remember that I haven't posted it.


End file.
